Frère et soeur
by frodounette
Summary: et si Edgar avait une soeur qui lui soit diamétralement opposée? quoi que... .Au cours de ses investigations, Brigitte va croiser le chemin d'un ténébreux médecin marron qui ne la laissera pas de marbre
1. Default Chapter

En regardant un peu sur fanfiction, j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait aucune fic sur Lupin 3 (Edgar détective cambrioleur en traduction française), aussi ai-je décidé de me lancer dans cette entreprise. Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.  
  
Personnages :  
  
Brigitte Lupin- Laroche : âgée de 28 ans, 1m75, 57k, cheveux roux, yeux noirs  
  
Edgar Lupin « de la Cambriole » : âgé de 35 ans, 1m80, 70k, yeux noirs, cheveux noirs Magali Mine : âgée de 32 ans, 1m70, 59k, yeux marron, cheveux auburn Yokitori Goemon : âgé de 35 ans, 1m85, 70k, yeux noirs, cheveux noirs Isidore Jigen : âgé de 36 ans, 1m85, 70 k, yeux noirs, cheveux noirs Gaston Lacogne : âgé de 53 ans, 1m 80, 75k, yeux noirs, cheveux noirs Paul Dufour : âgé de 58 ans, 1m77, 85k, yeux gris, cheveux poivre et sel  
  
PARIS, La Sorbonne.  
  
Arrivée de bonne heure, Brigitte attendait, anxieuse dans le bureau du doyen de la faculté. Après avoir réussi brillamment l'année passée le concours de maître de conférence, en criminologie, elle avait été nommée dans la prestigieuse université entant que professeur de maîtrise. La jeune femme avait accueilli la nouvelle, deux mois plus tôt, avec une joie patinée de méfiance. Lors de son premier entretien avec M.Dufour, le doyen, ce dernier avait insisté sur les brillants travaux de Brigitte concernant les processus mentaux propres aux voleurs de haute lignée. Dufour avait été impressionné du fait qu'à 28 ans à peine, Brigitte était capable d'échafauder une théorie digne d'experts de plus de 30 ans de carrière. Et depuis, la jeune femme vivait dans l'angoisse que l'on découvre sa véritable identité. Lors de son entrée dans le monde étudiant, elle avait choisi de prendre le patronyme d'emprunt de son illustre grand-père Laroche. Un nom somme toutes assez répandu, mais cependant bien présent dans les archives d'interpol. A tout moment, un petit malin pourrait faire le rapprochement entre Brigitte et le fameux Arsène Lupin. Sans compter sur Edgar, son frère aîné, qui ne cessait de faire la nique avec bonheur à tous ces messieurs de la police ! Malgré elle, cette pensée fit sourire Brigitte. Finalement, Edgar et elle n'avaient pas suivi des voies si différentes. Tous deux s'étaient inspiré de leur grand-père, Edgar en l'imitant totalement et elle en étudiant ses processus mentaux. Comme pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit, la jeune femme repoussa ses longues boucles rousses derrière ses épaules menues et se versa une grande tasse de café. C'est à ce moment que M.Dufour fit son entrée. Soucieux de se mettre en scène, le doyen se dirigea lentement vers son fauteuil, alluma une cigarette et planta son regard gris acier dans les yeux noirs de Brigitte.  
  
« Enchanté de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Laroche. Je suis vraiment très heureux que vous intégriez mon équipe ! Votre précédent directeur m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous ! Dit Dufour avec chaleur. »  
  
« Oh, mais tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Répondit modestement Brigitte. »  
  
« Voyons, voyons, ne soyez pas si humble, Brigitte....je peux vous appeler Brigitte ? »  
  
« Oui, bien sur. »  
  
Monsieur Dufour se détendit, afficha un sourire bonhomme et reprit :  
  
« Et bien, ma chère Brigitte, j'ai une nouvelle qui, je l'espère, vous satisfera pleinement. Vous aviez demandé, je crois, à faire une enquête auprès d'un représentant de l'ordre spécialisé dans la haute criminalité..... »  
  
« En effet, oui. »  
  
« Et bien, je vous ai trouvé le plus fameux qui soit, ma chère ! »  
  
« Ne me dites pas que je vais rencontrer l'inspecteur Colombo en personne, plaisanta Brigitte, rassurée par le ton engageant de Dufour. »  
  
« Presque ! L'inspecteur Lacogne, d'interpol ! »  
  
En entendant ce nom, Brigitte eut un léger mouvement de recul qui, par chance, échappa au doyen. Elle parvint finalement à articuler d'une voix quasiment neutre :  
  
« Lacogne ? LE Gaston Lacogne ? »  
  
« En personne, ma chère ! Celui qui poursuit depuis tant d'années le Célèbre Edgar de la Cambriole. Vous connaissez ? Le petit fils d'Arsène Lupin. »  
  
« Euh....oui, oui, qui, dans notre profession n'en a pas entendu parler ? »  
  
« Hé, hé, je pensais bien que cette annonce ne vous laisserai pas de marbre, poursuivi Dufour avec suffisance. Mais...j'avoue que ma démarche n'est pas absolument désintéressée.... »  
  
Brigitte sentit alors tout son corps se raidir, comme si elle eut été dans l'attente de l'annonce de la troisième guerre mondiale ou de toute autre nouvelle tout aussi désolante. Mais enorgueilli par ses propres paroles, le doyen ne perçut pas le malaise de la jeune femme. Il poursuivit, guilleret :  
  
« Oui, j'attend de votre entretien avec Lacogne une collaboration fructueuse. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun criminologue n'a été capable de fournir une étude valable sur le cas de la Cambriole... »  
  
Au fur et à mesure que Dufour parlait, Brigitte sentait son malaise croître. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui demander d'étudier son propre frère comme un animal de laboratoire !  
  
« .....mais je pense, chère amie, que vous disposez de tout le talent requis pour mener à bien pareille entreprise ! Ah, nous tenons là la plus belle étude de criminologie jamais entreprise ! »  
  
« Oui, mais... »  
  
« Ne soyez pas si modeste, voyons ! J'ai prévenu notre ami Lacogne. Voici son numéro, dit Dufour en tendant à Brigitte une carte de visite. Il attend votre appel ! »  
  
Sans laissez à la jeune femme le loisir de répliquer, Dufour tourna les talons et sorti du bureau. Et voilà ! Elle s'était laissé avoir ! Ce qu'elle redoutait depuis sa première année d'étude venait à l'instant de se produire. Devoir disséquer les comportements mentaux de sa propre famille, que pouvait-on imaginer de pire ! Soudain, elle fut prise d'une envie folle de poursuivre Dufour pour l'implorer de la décharger de cette enquête. Mais Brigitte finit peu que peu par se raviser. Refuser le travail que n'importe quel criminologue rêvait d'accomplir revenait au pire, à révéler son identité si soigneusement camouflée, au mieux à passer pour une idiote versatile et incapable. Brigitte se servit une grande tasse de café qu'elle avala d'un trait pour se remettre de ses émotions, puis elle sortit tranquillement du bureau en se promettant d'appeler son frère sitôt qu'elle serait rentré dans son coquet appartement du XVIème arrondissement. En chemin, au volant de sa Smart, la jeune femme se prit à éclater de rire au souvenir de son entretien avec Dufour. Mais quelle idiote tu fais, Brigitte ! Se dit-elle. Dufour n'a aucun moyen de remonter à tes origines ! Si Edgar avait été là, il se serait bien moqué de toi, ma pauvre fille !  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Si vous aimez, laissez-moi une petite rewiew, ça serait sympa ! 


	2. coup de téléphone

Merci beaucoup à Nana et Aéléa de leur soutien et voici la suite :  
  
En revenant de l'université, Brigitte fit un crochet dans un petit restaurant japonais du quartier latin ou elle se fit préparer un assortiment de sushis et une bière. Quand sa commande fut prête, elle reprit le volant de sa Smart et rentra directement chez elle. Arrivée dans son appartement, elle prit un bain chaud, après quoi elle alla déguster son repas, confortablement installée dans le canapé en cuir blanc du salon, cadeau de sa mère pour sa thèse. Brigitte regarda un moment les actualités à la télévision, puis, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, se décida à composer le numéro de portable de son frère afin de lui faire le récit de sa journée. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle-même avait tenu à lui faire cadeau d'un portable, pour, disait-elle, limiter les chances de surveillance téléphonique. Edgar s'était d'ailleurs bien moqué d'elle à ce propos, mais elle n'en avait cure, elle tenait à préserver la sécurité de son frère.....et la sienne.  
  
Au bout du fil, Brigitte entendit une voix de jeune femme, chaude et sensuelle.  
  
« Allô ? »  
  
« C'est toi, Magali ? Oh, je suis heureuse de t'entendre ! »  
  
« Ah, Brigitte, ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? »  
  
« Très bien, je te remercie. Mon frère est dans les parages ? »  
  
« Il est dans son sauna. Je vais aller le chercher. »  
  
A côté de ladite Magali, Isidore Jigen, l'ami et 'associé' d'Edgar considérait la jeune femme avec stupéfaction. Il s'adressa alors à Goemon, qui, assis en tailleur sur le tapis du salon, s'employait à astiquer son sabre.  
  
« Tu as entendu ça, Yokitori ! Magali qui s'adresse aimablement à une autre femme ! Et qui manifestement veut parler à Edgar ! Ca, par exemple, elle est bien bonne ! »  
  
Sans répliquer, Magali adresse un regard narquois aux deux comparses et se dirigea vers la porte du sauna.  
  
« Edgar ! Brigitte est au téléphone ! »  
  
Tel un diable bondissant hors de sa boîte, ledit Edgar sortit en courant du sauna, vêtu d'un peignoir bleu et blanc à rayures et arracha l'appareil des mains de Magali.  
  
« Comment ça va, mon bijou ? »  
  
Devant le ton enjoué d'Edgar, Jigen et Goemon affichèrent une expression encore plus surprise. A l'autre bout du fil, Brigitte répondit, amusée :  
  
« Oh, bien, bien. Enfin, oui et non. J'ai une nouvelle assez rocambolesque à t'apprendre. tu te rappelles, la chaire à la Sorbonne que je voulais tant ? Et bien, je l'ai eue ! »  
  
« Mais c'est fantastique, ça, Bijou ! »  
  
« Oui, mais attend de connaître la meilleure on m'a demandé de produire une étude....sur toi. Et devine qui est mon collaborateur ? »  
  
« Mon copain Gaston ! »  
  
« En plein dans le mille ! »  
  
« Et bien, c'est génial, Bijou ! Tu vas voir, l'inspecteur Lacogne est un homme délicieux ! »  
  
« Mais Edgar....il te poursuit depuis des années ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ? »  
  
« Tu ne comprends rien au sport, Bijou, répondit Edgar de sa voix rieuse. »  
  
« Bon....ben... »  
  
« Ecoute, si tu venais dîner à la maison, un soir ? Tiens, demain. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas....ou es-tu ? »  
  
« A Etampes, dans la maison de Grand-père Arsène. »  
  
« Bon, d'accord. Je viendrais en RER pour ne pas prendre ma voiture. »  
  
« Je peux venir te chercher ! »  
  
« Non, je ne tiens pas à ce que mon voisinage sache que mon frère est le voleur le plus recherché au monde ! Je resterais la nuit, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »  
  
« Mais non, au contraire, Bijou ! »  
  
« Bien. Alors à demain, Edgar ! »  
  
« A demain, Bijou ! »  
  
Quand Edgar eut raccroché, Jigen s'approcha de lui, intrigué.   
  
« Qui est cette Bijou, Edgar ? Encore une de tes conquêtes ? »  
  
Edgar ne répondit rien mais éclata bruyamment de rire, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'accroître encore plus la perplexité d'Isidore.  
  
« Mais enfin, qu'ai-je dit de si drôle ? »  
  
« Brigitte est ma sœur, répondit Edgar en reprenant péniblement son souffle. Le docteur Brigitte Laroche, éminent criminologue à la Sorbonne ! »  
  
« Quoi ? ? ? »  
  
« Oui, surprenant, hein ? »  
  
« Mais tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ta sœur ! »  
  
« Tu veux la voir, Isidore ? Attend. »  
  
Edgar se dirigea vers un magnifique buffet Louis XV, produit de ses rapines, et sortit d'un tiroir une enveloppe dont il tira une photo qu'il tendit à Isidore.  
  
« Elle est belle, hein ? Dit Edgar avec de classes a sauté ta sœur ? Elle est bien jeune pour être docteur en criminologie, il me semble ! »  
  
« Tu exagères, Bijou n'a qu'un an d'avance ! »  
  
« Tu es sur ? »  
  
Jigen brandit alors sous le nez d'Edgar la photo d'une enfant de douze ans jouant à la marelle. A nouveau, Edgar éclata de son rire franc et charmant.  
  
« La photo est vieille ! Brigitte a 28 ans, maintenant. Attend, j'en ai une récente ! »  
  
Le voleur recommença à fouiller dans son enveloppe et en sortit une autre photo sur laquelle Brigitte, vêtue d'une robe bustier vert émeraude et coiffée d'un chignon lâche laissant échapper quelques boucles rousses souriait, une coupe de champagne à la main. Cette fois, Isidore ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
  
« Nom d'un petit canon ! Quelle beauté ! »  
  
« On se calme ! Grogna Edgar. Ma sœur est une honnête jeune fille ! »  
  
« Oui, pas comme son frère, répliqua narquoisement Yokitori. On se demande comment vous pouvez être apparentés, tant pour la valeur morale que pour la beauté. »  
  
« Tu veux goûter de mon pétard, fils du ciel ? »  
  
« Pff ! La bave du crapeau n'atteint pas l'aigle royal. »  
  
« En tous cas, je suis heureuse de voir Brigitte ! S'exclama Magali pour couper cours à la dispute entre les trois acolytes. C'est vraiment une fille charmante ! »  
  
« Tu ne voudrais pas l'avoir comme belle-sœur, amour de ma vie ? Dit Edgar en essayant de voler un baiser à Magali. »  
  
Pour toute réponse, Edgar eut droit à un magistral soufflet qui l'envoya rouler au bas du canapé.  
  
« Quel bonheur ! s'exclama Edgar, à moitié sonné. Elle m'a donné sa main ! »  
  
« Au lieu de raconter des âneries, reprit Magali, tu ferais mieux d'aller préparer la chambre de ta sœur ! »  
  
Vous avez aimé ? alors laissez-moi une petite rewiew ! 


	3. Brigitte mène l'enquête

Le lendemain ce cet entretien, Brigitte se leva de bonne heure. Elle prit un copieux petit déjeuner composé d'œufs aux bacons, de tartines de miel et de jus d'orange, puis enfila un jogging et partit courir. Puis à son retour, la jeune femme prit une douche fraîche et décida de prendre contact avec l'inspecteur Lacogne. Elle se saisit du numéro de téléphone qui se trouvait toujours dans son attaché-case et appela le policier. Au bout du fil, une voix bougonne et légèrement éraillée répondit:

« Gaston Lacogne, j'écoute! »

« Bonjour, inspecteur, ici le Docteur Laroche, fit Brigitte d'une voix enjouée. Monsieur Dufour a déjà du vous parler de moi! Il m'a chargé d'une étude sur Edgar Lupin et souhaiterais que je collabore avec vous! »

« Ah, oui, oui! Ah, cher Docteur, vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber! Ah, non, vraiment pas! S'écria Lacogne à l'autre bout du fil. Je connais tout de ce filou! Absolument tout! Je pourrais... »

«Mais c'est passionnant! Répliqua Brigitte pour couper court à l'euphorie du policier. Seriez-vous libre ce midi pour déjeuner? Vous me raconteriez cela en détail! Et c'est moi qui vous invite! »

« Et bien, ma foi...c'est d'accord »

« Formidable! Alors, nous disons midi au Fouquet's, sur les Champs Élysées? »

« Entendu, Docteur! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après avoir classé plusieurs dossiers, Brigitte prit le métro et se rendit sur les Champs. Elle profita de son avance pour flâner dans plusieurs boutiques de luxe, et, vers onze heures trente, se dirigea vers la brasserie. Lorsqu'il la vit, l'un des serveurs se précipita aimablement vers elle.

« Oh, bonjour, Mademoiselle Laroche! »

« Bonjour, Francis, répondit Brigitte dans un charmant sourire. Mon invité est-il arrivé? »

« Pas encore. Rendez-vous galant? Demanda Francis en faisant un clin d'œil à Brigitte. »

« Euh...J'aimerais bien, mais non! C'est pour le travail. Oh, mais d'ailleurs, voilà mon homme!s'écria la jeune femme en avisant un individu au chapeau informe et à l'imperméable crasseux. Youhou! Inspecteur Lacogne! »

En entendant son nom, le policier sursauta, puis, avisant la jeune personne qui venait de l'interpeller, afficha un air perplexe. Il se dirigea finalement vers Brigitte qui le regardait en souriant et bredouilla:

« Ah, euh, bonjour Mademoiselle. Vous devez être l'assistante du Docteur Laroche, certainement... »

« Non, non, Inspecteur, je suis Brigitte Laroche! »

« Oh! »

Lacogne ouvrit de grands yeux stupides et incrédules, comme si on venait de lui affirmer l'existence du père Noël.

« Mais je m'attendais à voir une dame beaucoup plus âgée! »

Brigitte répliqua du tac au tac:

« Désirez vous voir une pièce d'identité? »

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas la peine, veuillez excuser ma grossièreté, chère Mademoiselle! »

Brigitte adressa à nouveau un chaleureux sourire à l'inspecteur et répliqua avec une pointe d'ironie:

« Quant à moi, je vous ai tout de suite reconnu, Inspecteur! On peut dire que vous ne passez pas inaperçu! Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie! »

Francis fit asseoir Lacogne à la table ou Brigitte avait déjà pris place et prit la commande; puis le garçon s'éclipsa pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard muni d'un plateau chargé de deux Kirs.

« Cadeau de la maison, Mademoiselle Laroche! »

« Je vous remercie, Francis, dit aimablement Brigitte en prenant son verre. »

Lacogne attendit que le garçon se soit éloigné pour dire à Brigitte:

« Dites donc, il a l'air de vous apprécier! »

« Mouai, un peu trop, répondit la jeune femme en se renfrognant. »

Puis elle retrouva son habituelle expression chaleureuse et renchérit:

« Bien. Comme vous le savez, le professeur Dufour m'a chargé d'une étude sur Edgar Lupin, dit Edgar de la Cambriole. On m'a assuré que vous étiez...une sorte d'expert sur le sujet. Je suis avide d'apprendre tout ce que vous aurez à m'en dire! »

« Et bien, ma foi... »

« C'est son comportement qui m'intéresse, je veux dire sa personnalité; qu'en pensez-vous, mon cher. »

Lacogne ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais ce que reflétait son visage était très éloquent. De toute évidence, le nom d'Edgar éveillait en lui un certain sentiment de tendresse.

« D'une certaine façon, on peut dire qu'Edgar est un voleur...honnête. »

« Honnête? »

« Je m'explique; voyez-vous, il n'use jamais de violence envers les personnes qu'il détrousse. Et il n'agit jamais à la sauvette. Il prévient toujours sa victime. »

« Voilà qui est pour le moins curieux! S'exclama Brigitte, faussement étonnée. »

« Oui, et d'ailleurs la plupart de ses_ victimes_ sont des escrocs. Ou des personnalités très riches à qui il ne fait subir qu'un préjudice minime. »

« Ah, oui? »

« Tout à fait! Et quand ce n'est pas le cas, il offre souvent une compensation, comme pour rembourser son forfait. »

« C'est fascinant! Pouvez-vous me donner un exemple...Cher Gaston? »

« Et bien, voyez-vous, il y a quelques temps, Edgar et ses complices ont dérobé une très ancienne bouteille de Bordeaux que le gouvernement français destinait au président des Etats Unis. Il a remplacé la bouteille volée par une neuve. »

Brigitte afficha un air perplexe et répliqua:

« Certes, mais cette manœuvre était sans doute destinée à faire passer le vol inaperçu. »

« Oui, peut être, mais attendez de savoir la suite; Il s'est avéré que le vin _offert _par Edgar était fameux! Le président s'en est trouvé ravi! Il ne s'agissait pas de vinasse, croyez-moi. »

Brigitte sourit pour elle-même et pensa:

« Mon pauvre Edgar, il doit s'agir de cette bouteille imbuvable que tu as volé pour Magali! »

Puis elle se mit en devoir d'achever son steak afin de se donner une contenance.

« En somme, inspecteur, je peux déduire que vous avez une certaine admiration pour ce voleur. »

Lacogne dévisagea Brigitte comme si cette dernière venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde:

« De l'admiration? Moi? Pour ce filou, ce bandit! Ah, mais laissez-moi vous dire que... »

Voyant que l'inspecteur commençait à s'enflammer, Brigitte reprit d'une voix apaisante:

« Allons, inspecteur, calmez-vous, je me suis mal exprimée. Disons plutôt que vos propos font montre d'une certaine...une certaine affection pour ce bandit. »

Cette fois, Lacogne semblait plus serein, même attendri.

« De l'affection...murmura-t-il d'une voix rêveuse. Oui, sans nul doute. C'est que ce vaurien sait se faire aimer. D'ailleurs, toutes les femmes en sont folles. Avez-vous vu son portrait? »

« Ma foi, oui. »

« Et il ne vous plaît pas? »

L'idée sembla si drôle à Brigitte qu'elle éclata d'un violent fou rire, plongeant l'inspecteur Lacogne dans la plus grande perplexité. Ce dernier, ignorant bien évidemment le lien de parenté qui unissait Brigitte et Edgar, ne voyait pas ce qui, dans ce qu'il venait de dire à la jeune femme, pouvait être si drôle.

« Euh...ça ne vas pas, Mademoiselle Laroche? »

« Hum? Oh, si, si, inspecteur. Je repensais à une histoire drôle que m'a raconté un de mes étudiants. Excusez-moi! »

Avec la plus grande difficulté, Brigitte parvint à regagner son sérieux. Elle prit une gorgée de vin rouge et finit par déclarer:

« Très bien, inspecteur, je pense avoir obtenu assez d'informations pour aujourd'hui. Mais je referais certainement appel à vous. J'espère ne pas vous importuner avec mes questions? »

Lacogne adressa à la jeune femme un bon sourire et répondit:

« Oh, non, pas du tout! Mais je me disais...votre charmant visage...m'en rappelle un autre, que je connais bien. Mais je n'arrive pas à dire lequel. Vous ne seriez pas parente avec un membre de la police? »

En entendant ces mots, Brigitte eut grand peine à dissimuler l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. Un visage connu? Oui, elle n'imaginait que trop bien lequel! Et dire que sa mère avait toujours affirmé qu'Edgar et elle ne se ressemblaient pas! Mais elle parvint malgré tout à donner le change et répliqua gracieusement:

« Vous devez faire erreur, inspecteur! Mais vous avez peut être déjà vu ma photo dans l'article qui est paru sur l'équipe du professeur Dufour. »

Lacogne eut en réponse un regard perplexe vers la jeune femme et dit:

« Ah, oui. Oui, peut être...mais pourtant... »

« Et bien inspecteur, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, mais je dois malheureusement partir, le coupa Brigitte. Oui, il me faut mettre au clair ce que vous venez de m'apprendre! A une prochaine fois! »

Sur ce, la jeune femme se leva, se dirigea au comptoir afin de régler Francis. Puis, elle serra la main de Lacogne pour prendre congé et disparut vers la bouche de métro la plus proche.


	4. le médecin marron entre en scène

_Introduction ici d'un nouveau personnage_

_Black Jack : environ 30 ans, 1m80, cheveux blancs et noirs, passablement balaffré(entre le fantôme de l'opéra et Albator)_

_Pinoko : âge réel indéterminée, environ 1m30, c'est la « fille » de Black Jack_

_Je précise que les personnages de Black Jack et Pinoko appartiennent au grand Osamu Tezuka_

A des milliers de kilomètres de Paris, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans une maison assez lugubre, perchée en haut d'une falaise battue par la mer. A plusieurs reprises, la mélodie stridente de l'appareil retentit sans que le propriétaire des lieux daigne pour autant se lever de son fauteuil club.

« Téléphone ! Fait la voix aigrelette d'une petite fille. »

Mais l'homme fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Le téléphone ! »

Constatant son peu de succès, la gamine se précipite d'un pas mécontent vers l'appareil qu'elle décroche avec vigueur.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour, ma petite, fais le professeur Dufour, à l'autre bout du fil. Peux-tu me passer ton papa, s'il te plait ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, tu es bien la fille du docteur Black Jack ? Passe-le-moi, s'il te plait, j'ai quelque chose de très important à lui dire. »

« Z'est pas mon papa, z'est mon mari d'abord ! Non, mais ! ezpèce de malotru ! »

Voyant la situation déraper, Black Jack fini par s'extraire tranquillement de son siège et vient retirer le combiné des mains de Pinoko.

« Black Jack, j'écoute ! fait le chirurgien de sa voix grave et flegmatique. »

Le soupir à peine perceptible que le médecin marron entend à l'autre bout du fil lui confirme que Dufour est soulagé de s'être débarrassé de son étrange interlocutrice.

« Docteur, je suis ravi de vous entendre, reprend Dufour, de son habituel ton assuré. J'ai une proposition de tout premier ordre à vous proposer ! »

« Combien ? fait Black Jack sans laisser au professeur le loisir de poursuivre. »

Manifestement, Dufour a prévu cette réaction, car il réplique du tac au tac :

« Il s'agit en fait d'une mission d'un an, renouvelable, sur une rémunération de base de 200 millions d'euros, à l'année. Ce tarif vous convient-il, Docteur ? »

« Cela peut se faire, répond tranquillement Black Jack, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Et bien, dans le cadre du département de criminologie de la Sorbonne, nous souhaitons former nos étudiants aux procédés de chirurgie transformatrice appliquée au grand-banditisme. Nous souhaiterions vous intégrer à notre équipe de chercheurs-enseignants. »

« Hum. Vous savez que je travaille sans licence. Cela ne risque pas de vous poser de problèmes ? »

« Pas du tout, pas du tout, réplique Dufour avec assurance, vous serez là en tant qu'intervenant étranger. Les diplômes n'étant pas les mêmes en France et au Japon, il n'y aura pas de difficulté. »

« Vous commencez à m'intéresser, professeur, réplique Black Jack. »

« Par ailleurs, poursuit le doyen, vous collaboreriez avec la police criminelle, en binôme avec l'une de nos plus brillante chercheuse, le docteur Laroche. »

« Quelle est sa spécialité ? »

« Le docteur Brigitte Laroche est criminologue. Je peux donc compter sur vous, Docteur Black Jack. »

« Vous pouvez, oui. »

« Merveilleux ! s'exclame Dufour à l'autre bout du fil. Je vous envoie de ce pas les billets d'avions. Et bien sur, l'université prend en charge votre déménagement, s'il y a lieu ! Quand pensez-vous arriver ? »

« Oh, d'ici une semaine. »

« Merveilleux ! À très bientôt….cher collègue ! »

Puis les deux hommes raccrochent et Black Jack retourne tranquillement à son fauteuil club, puis récupère son journal et allume une cigarette. Mais Pinoko qui a bien compris que la conversation des deux hommes n'était pas anodine, n'entend pas en rester là.

« Alors ? Fait la fillette d'une voix stridente. »

Mais apparemment le ténébreux médecin ne l'a pas entendue car il continue de lire les pages du journal, l'air imperturbable.

« Alooooors ? Réitère la fillette. »

« Hum ? Oh, j'ai une nouvelle qui sans doute va te faire plaisir répond Black Jack, toujours aussi flegmatique. Tu aimerais connaître Paris ? »

« Oh, oui ! S'écrit la fillette en bondissant d'allégresse. »

« Tant mieux. Car nous partons nous y installer la semaine prochaine. »

Bien loin de là, Brigitte qui a réussi à écourter une conversation interminable avec Lacogne concernant les hauts faits du policier, se trouve à présent devant la porte du manoir de son frère. Le parc de la demeure est très grand et la jeune femme a du marcher un long moment avant d'atteindre l'entrée de la demeure, car elle a jugé plus sage de laisser son véhicule à Paris. Quelque peu fatiguée, mais ravie, Brigitte actionne le carillon, et quelques instants plus tard, un barbu coiffé d'un chapeau qui a un peu vécu vient lui ouvrir. La jeune femme, d'abord surprise par la présence de cet individu à la mine patibulaire, le gratifie toutefois d'un chaleureux sourire et dit :

« Enchantée ! Je suis Brigitte ! Vous devez être Isidore, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh…bah….oui, oui. Mais entrez, je vais prévenir Edgar de votre arrivée. On peut dire que… »

Mais Jigen n'a pas le temps d'achever, car Edgar, dont les oreilles doivent être plus sensibles encore que celles d'un chat, a déjà bondit à la rencontre de sa jeune sœur.

« Biiiiijou ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! s'écrie le bandit en enlaçant la jeune femme si fort qu'elle est à deux doigts d'étouffer. »

« Keuf ! Keuf ! Quel accueil, dis-moi ! »

Edgar s'écarte de sa jeune sœur et se met en devoir de l'examiner de la tête aux pieds avec la précision d'un couturier veillant aux derniers détails de son défilé.

« Tu pourrais faire des efforts pour être plus féminine ! Se plaint le bandit. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu rends visite à ton grand frère ! »

Sans se départir de son sourire, Brigitte adresse à son frère un regard ironique et réplique :

« Pardonne-moi, Edgar, mais j'ai jugé qu'une robe de cocktail n'était guère appropriée au métro ! »

En effet, la jeune femme a privilégié une tenue pratique et peu voyante pour l'occasion, composée d'un jean bootcut, d'un pull à col roulé chocolat et d'une veste de daim beige, le tout agrémenté de boots camel à talons. Un style tout à fait dans le ton de la mode parisienne, mais qui manifestement ne convient pas à son dandy de frère.

« Pfff ! Les traditions se perdent ! »

« Si tu me faisais entrer ? réplique Brigitte pour couper cours à cette discussion d'ordre vestimentaire. »

Reprenant son habituelle expression enjouée, Edgar saisit la main de sa petite sœur et la conduit dans un vaste salon ou l'attend déjà Magali et un samouraï à l'air sombre.

« Vraiment, les amis de mon frère n'ont guère l'air liants, se dit Brigitte, sans pour autant que rien ne paraisse de sa stupeur sur son visage. »

En apercevant la jeune femme, Magali se lève prestement de son fauteuil avec la grâce féline qui lui est propre et va au devant de son amie :

« Salut Brigitte ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir ! La compagnie de ces messieurs est parfois…pesante, ajoute Magali en gratifiant Jigen et Goémon d'un regard noir. »

« Le venin du scorpion n'atteint pas le tigre majestueux ! réplique froidement Goémon, sans bouger du coussin sur lequel il s'est assis en tailleur. »

« Bonne ambiance, dis-moi ! s'exclame Brigitte qui ne peut masquer cette fois sa surprise devant l'air sombre du samouraï »

« Bah, réplique Magali en haussant les épaules. J'ai l'habitude ! Je viens de proposer à Edgar un coup juteux, il s'agit du vol des bijoux de la plus grosse fortune du Luxembourg. Mais ses chers acolytes ne partagent pas mon enthousiasme ! »

« Moi non plus, si tu veux mon avis, proteste timidement Edgar. »

« Oh, Edgar chéri !susurre Magali en se pendant au cou du bandit, c'est vraiment une affaire en or ! Dis, oui, je te promets d'être très gentille avec toi ! Mais vraiment trèèèès gentille ! »

« Oui, bon, nous verrons, fait Edgar qui peine à conserver ses esprits devant tant d'affection spontanée. Pour l'heure, occupons-nous de Brigitte. »

La proposition d'Edgar semble satisfaire tout le monde, chacun jugeant la conversation qui allait s'engager épineuse. Les convives, après s'être confortablement installés dans la salle à manger Louis XV de la demeure, font honneur au repas japonais préparé par Goémon. La minutie avec laquelle les différents poissons ont été découpés laisse penser à Brigitte que le samouraï doit être redoutable avec son sabre et qu'il vaut mieux faire partie de ses amis que de ses ennemis. Puis, lorsque le repas touche à sa fin, Edgar choisit d'entreprendre sa sœur à propos de son importante étude :

« Alors, ma Bijou, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour mener à bien ton étude de l'empereur de voleurs ? »

« Hum….je pense que je vais commencer par analyser ta stupéfiante modestie ! »

La remarque de Brigitte a le don de provoquer l'hilarité de Jigen et de Goémon.

« Je ne suis pas psy, intervient Jigen, mais ne pensez-vous pas que cela montre un évident manque de confiance en soi ? Ce cher Edgar est toujours à la recherche de compliments, quels qu'ils soient ! »

« C'est bien possible, concède la jeune femme. Mais j'avoue me sentir très mal à l'aise pour ce qui est de l'étude de ma propre famille. »

« Dans ce cas, intervient Goémon, pourquoi ne pas proposer à votre directeur d'étudier cette chère Magali, à la place ? Elle aurait beaucoup à nous apprendre, en ce qui concerne le vice et la fausseté ! »

« Edgar ! proteste l'intéressée. Tu le laisses me parler sur ce ton ? Dis quelque chose, enfin ! »

« Décidemment, fils du ciel, réplique Edgar avec son enjouement habituel, tu ne comprendras jamais rien aux femmes ! »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire et je ne cherche pas à les comprendre, bougonne l'autre. »

« Une chose est certaine, intervient Brigitte, l'étude de votre groupe pris dans son entier serait passionnante ! Hélas, si j'entreprends Dufour là-dessus, il ne va plus me lâcher ! »

Brigitte ne croit pas si bien dire, car quelques instants plus tard, la sonnerie de son portable se fait entendre. C'est Dufour qui est au bout du fil.

« Chère Brigitte, je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Oh, pas du tout, Monsieur le directeur, ment Brigitte avec un aplomb digne de son frère. »

« J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous, et je tenais à vous l'annoncer au plus vite, malgré l'heure tardive. Je vous ai dégoté un binôme de premier choix ! Le meilleur ! »

« Mais Monsieur, j'ai déjà l'inspecteur Lacogne qui… »

« Bien sur, cette alliance tient toujours. Mais votre nouveau collaborateur est un scientifique de premier ordre ! Le docteur Black Jack en personne ! Il arrive la semaine prochaine soyez prête à l'accueillir ! »

« Mais je…. »

« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Brigitte. »

Puis le doyen raccroche, sans laisser à la jeune femme le temps de répondre.

Voilà pour le retour tardif de cette fic ! Si vous avez aimé, laissez-moi un petit commentaire !


	5. Chapitre 5

_Voici la suite, bonne lecture !_

Le coup de fil de Dufour a tellement stupéfait Brigitte que cette dernière reste un instant interdite, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil apporté fort à propos par son frère.

« C'est dingue, c'est dingue….qui va-t-il encore mettre dans ce projet ? Murmure pour elle-même la jeune femme. »

Devant l'air confondus de sa sœur, Edgar s'approche tel un enfant curieux et demande, malicieux :

« Qu'y-a-t-il, ma belle ? Le gros Dufour s'est offert les services de Sherlock Holmes pour venir aider tonton Gaston ? »

Brigitte, toujours sous le coup de la surprise, adresse à son frère un regard rêveur et articule péniblement :

« N.. non, il s'agit….d'une pointure mondiale de la médecine….je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt…je ne comprends pas où …. Oui, peut-être que… »

« Il t'a dit de qui il s'agissait ? Intervient Magali. »

« Ou….oui. Un certain docteur Black Jack. Jamais entendu parler. »

C'est alors que Goémon, jusque là en retrait, semble soudain sortir de sa torpeur, toutefois avec une réserve et une gravité toute nippone :

« Black Jack, de son vrai nom Kuroo Hazama. C'est un chirurgien génial, le meilleur de sa génération, en effet, psalmodie Yokitori. »

« Un chirurgien ? Quel rapport avec la criminologie ? demande Brigitte, toujours aussi perplexe. »

« Le dit Black Jack est un médecin marron, poursuit le samouraï, au talent remarquable, mais à la réputation détestable. Il demande des honoraires exorbitants pour prix de ses services. Ce qui explique que de grands noms de la pègre fassent appel à ses services Notamment pour changer d'identité. Cet aspect de sa carrière intéresse sans doute votre patron. »

Contre toute attente, la dernière remarque de Goémon a pour effet de provoquer l'hilarité d'Edgar. Ce dernier rie tellement qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux et se tient les côtes dans une gestuelle proche de celle d'un malade en pleine crise d'épilepsie.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demande Brigitte, piquée par la désinvolture de son frère aîné. »

« Ah, Ah, Ah, ma pauvre Bijou, toi qui voulait…. Ah, ah, ah, toi qui voulait couper les ponts avec les…oh, oh, oh….avec les gens des milieux, voilà qu'on…..oh, oh, c'est trop drôle ! Voilà qu'on te colle un médecin marron aux basques ! Ah, Ah ! Celle-là, elle est bien bonne ! »

« Et bien, je suis ravie que cette nouvelle mette au moins l'un de nous en joie ! réplique Brigitte en haussant les épaules, profondément vexée par le comportement du bandit. »

Mais au bout d'un instant, Edgar parvient finalement à reprendre ses esprits et, navré d'avoir blessé sa petite sœur qu'il adore, s'approche de Brigitte, la prend doucement par les épaules et lui dit sur un ton paternel :

« Allons, allons, Bijou, ne te fâche pas, mais tu avoueras que si ton patron avait voulu le faire exprès, il ne se serait pas mieux débrouillé. A présent, si nous allions voir à quoi ressemble le docteur Petiot ? Hum ? »

« Excellente idée, acquiesce Magali, voilà une occasion d'exploiter les fichiers d'interpol que je viens de pirater ! »

La jeune femme saisit alors la main de son amie et l'entraine dans une salle informatique ultramoderne qui contraste fortement avec l'ambiance vieille France du reste de la maison. Puis les deux femmes s'installent face à un grand écran plat, bientôt suivies par Edgar et ses deux acolytes. D'un geste sur, Magali commence à pianoter sur son clavier, faisant apparaitre toute une série de code à laquelle succède bientôt le fameux fichier. Avec le même plaisir qu'un adolescent naviguant sur Facebook, la belle voleuse fait d'abord apparaitre son propre dossier qu'elle scrute avec un intérêt narcissique :

« Pff, je trouve que cette photo ne me rend pas du tout justice !minaude la jeune femme. »

« Abrège, Magali, bougonne Jigen, il ne s'agit pas de sonder les concurrentes au concours Miss France. »

Sans daigner répondre, Magali jette au barbu un regard hostile et recommence à pianoter sur son clavier. Au bout de quelques instants, elle s'arrête, l'air triomphant :

« Nous y voilà ! Kuroo Hazama, dit Black Jack, 32 ans, père ingénieur médical, mère infirmière. Il a sauté sur une bombe étant enfant et a été sauvé miraculeusement par un chirurgien de génie. Père d'une petite fille, Pinoko Hazama. Arrêté par interpol pour pratique illégale de la médecine, libéré sous caution et pour _services rendus. _Tiens, tiens, bizarre, ça. Plus de 200 opération, 98% de succès ! c'est un as, ton bonhomme, Brigitte ! »

La jeune criminologue, qui écoute son amie lire son écran depuis un moment finit enfin par dire, sur un ton légèrement impatient :

« Ne peut-on voir à quoi il ressemble ? »

« ça peut se faire, rétorque Magali d'une voix docte. »

La jeune femme entre à nouveaux quelques données dans la machine, faisant bientôt apparaitre le portrait du sujet :

« Hum, fait Magali, un doux mélange entre le fantôme de l'opéra, Albator et Joffrey de Peyrac ! tu as envie de jouer à Angélique Marquise des anges, Bijou ? »

Brigitte se met alors à scruter l'écran avec intérêt et à étudier le visage de l'homme qui s'y trouve affiché : En effet, le visage de l'individu est marqué d'une longue cicatrice qui lui barre le visage, dont l'un des côtés parraît plus sombre que l'autre et ses cheveux sont de deux couleurs, moitié blancs, moitié noirs. Mais ces détails insolites ne sont pas ce qui retient l'attention de la jeune scientifique. En effet, Brigitte est en train de focaliser toute son attention sur les yeux sombres de l'individu.

« Quel beau regard ! fait la jeune femme, se parlant à elle-même. Si triste et à la fois si plein d'intelligence et de douceur ! »

Devant l'émoi de sa jeune sœur, Edgar ne peut dissimuler un mouvement de surprise

« Quoi, Bijou, tu trouves que ce type est beau ? Si tu veux mon avis, il a plus une tête d'assassin que de toubib ! »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça ! proteste Brigitte, un peu trop vivement. Je trouve juste son regard…intéressant. Le regard est un sujet d'étude important en psychiatrie, tu sais ! Déformation professionnelle. »

« Mouais ! Si ta « déformation professionnelle » va trop loin, pense à dire au docteur maboule que ton grand frère a un flingue ! »


	6. Dilemme et questions

_Voici la suite. J'en profite pour saluer le travail de Cathy qui a accepté d'illustrer cette fic. Bonne lecture!_

Le lendemain matin, Brigitte se rend silencieusement dans la cuisine, désireuse de repartir de bonne heure, sans risquer de susciter les questions et recommandation interminables et farfelues de son frère. Mais la jeune femme s'est certainement montrée plus bruyante que ce qu'elle pensait car elle est bientôt rejointe par Magali.

« Et alors Brigitte, tu espérais filer à l'anglaise ? fait la jolie voleuse. Tu sais, à ce petit jeu, Edgar est meilleur que toi ! Intervertir les rôles ne vous réussirait pas ! »

Brigitte adresse à son amie un sourire sans joie et rétorque :

« Ce n'est pas ça, mais j'ai encore une masse incroyable de travail à faire, avant l'arrivée du toubib japonais ! Oui, je dois aller examiner cet après-midi un type qui a massacré sauvagement son meilleur ami, voir Lacogne, demander à Dufour quels sont les tenants et les aboutissants de cette collaboration franco-nippone...histoire de ne pas paraître totalement stupide face à ce Black-Jack. »

Magali considère son amie d'un air mystérieux et espiègle, puis répond :

« Tu sais, Bijou, moi, je peux t'aider….en ce qui concerne Edgar.. . »

Manifestement, toute la science de Brigitte ne lui permet pas de deviner ce que veut dire la jeune femme, car elle la dévisage maintenant d'un air perplexe et confondu. Amusée par la mine déconfite de la jeune scientifique, Magali reprend :

« Qui, mieux que moi, pourrait dévoiler tous les petits secrets de notre cher Edgar ? »

Brigitte ne répond rien, mais fait signe à la jeune femme de poursuivre :

« Oui, et par ailleurs, chacun sait que j'ai déjà trahi Edgar à plusieurs reprise. Ça semblerait tout à fait logique que je serve d'indic au brillant docteur Laroche…moyennant finances, bien sur ! »

« Oh, Magali ! proteste Brigitte, scandalisée. »

L'air outrée de la jeune femme semble amuser Magali au plus haut point. Cette dernière savoure un instant son effet, avant de reprendre :

« Mais bien sur, je ne demanderai cet argent que pour rendre ma démarche crédible ! Tu pourras garder le pactole. Enfin…en grande partie, car je veux quand même un petit pourcentage…. »

« Magali, tu te rends compte que tu me propose de truander l'université ! J'essaie de comprendre les processus mentaux des criminels, moi ! Pas de les imiter ! »

Mais Magali a décidemment réponse à tout :

« Réfléchis, Brigitte, si je te donne des informations sur mon _complice _gratuitement, ça risque de paraître louche. Alors que si je réclame un dédommagement, personne ne se posera de question ! »

« C'est pourtant vrai, soupire Brigitte. »

« Bon, alors disons 10000 euros, réplique joyeusement Magali. C'est vraiment un prix d'ami. Et il n'est pas nécessaire de parler de notre petit arrangement à ce cher Edgar. Faisons les choses sérieusement. »

_Paris, 16__ème__ arrondissement_

Cinq jours après cette conversation, Brigitte est assise dans le bureau de son appartement, appliquée à consigner les notes de ses premiers entretiens sur son Mac. Finalement, l'étude demandée par Dufour se révèle moins difficile que ce qu'elle craignait, et finalement assez drôle, et pourtant la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de culpabiliser. En effet, elle ment effrontément au pauvre inspecteur Lacogne, persuadé de lui révéler des « scoops » qu'elle connait en réalité depuis son enfance. Sa collaboration avec Magali, quant à elle, implique le fait de trahir son propre frère nul doute qu'Edgar n'aurait pas manqué, par jeu, de révéler à sa sœur les secrets connus de Magali, mais dans l'état des faits, ce dernier ignore tout des manigances des deux femmes. Mais Brigitte n'a pas le loisir de divaguer plus longtemps dans ses obscures pensées car elle est bientôt dérangée par la sonnerie du téléphone. Mollement, la jeune femme tend la main vers le combiné pour décrocher et entend bientôt la voix de Dufour.

« Oh, bonjour, professeur, s'exclame Brigitte avec un feint enthousiasme. »

« Brigitte, j'espère que vous n'aviez rien de prévu pour cet après-midi, fait le doyen à l'autre bout du fil. Car note collaborateur japonais arrive à seize heures, et je compte sur vous pour aller l'accueillir ! Oui, j'ai pensé qu'une belle jeune femme serait plus appréciée que ma vieille figure ! »

« _Ma parole ! se dit Brigitte, il me prend pour une geisha, maintenant ! On aura tout vu ! »_

« Evidemment, vous êtes partante ! »

« Mais bien sur ! Ment Brigitte. Seulement, nous n'attendions pas si tôt notre hôte et… »

« Alors c'est entendu ! La coupe Dufour ! Soyez à 16h précise à Charles de Gaules ! Le prestige de notre institution repose sur vos épaules ! »

Puis, sans donner plus d'explications, le doyen raccroche, laissant Brigitte interdite et quelque peu contrariée. Mais consciente de la confiance accordée par le doyen, la jeune femme se dit qu'il est de son devoir de mener à bien cette « mission » et ravale sa mauvaise humeur. Puis elle reporte son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur afin d'effectuer la sauvegarde de son travail qu'elle consigne dans le dossier_ Edgar de la cambriole, ou le complexe de Robin des Bois _et se met ensuite en devoir de rendre son apparence la plus attrayante possible, tout en gardant « la tête de l'emploi ». Après s'être lavé et séché les cheveux, la jeune femme se dirige vers son armoire devant laquelle elle reste un moment hésitante, avant d'opter finalement pour un pantalon tube beige, un pull à col roulé marron et une veste de tailleur noire. Puis vers 14h30, Brigitte sort mollement de son appartement, va chercher sa voiture qu'elle a pu, la veille, garer juste devant son immeuble et se rend à l'aéroport.

Sur le vol Paris-Tokyo qui va bientôt atterrir à Charles de Gaules, une petite fille ne cesse de s'agiter, bombardant de questions l'homme en noir qui se trouve assis à côté d'elle. Les deux personnages forment un contraste intéressant, car la fillette, vêtue de couleurs vives, semblent hyperactive, alors que son compagnon est flegmatique au point qu'il en parait presque léthargique. L'impassibilité de l'homme semble énerver encore plus l'enfant qui s'écrie :

« Dis, Docteur, za va durer encore longtemps ? »

« Non, Pinoko, répond Black Jack avec sérénité, on arrive dans 20 minutes. »

« Et c'est qui, d'abord, ce Docteur Laroche ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, soupire l'homme en noir, c'est l'un des meilleurs criminologues de la Sorbonne. En tous cas, c'est ce que dit le doyen, et il n'a pas l'air très commode. »

« Attenzion, hein, il faut pas me tromper avec ! »

« Pinoko, vu sa spécialité, elle doit avoir au minimum 45 ans ! La criminologie est une spécialité bien particulière, et il faut faire de nombreuses années d'études avant de l'aborder et de devenir un expert. »

« Mais toi, t'es zeune, pourtant, Docteur ! »

« Moi, je ne suis pas psychiatre, Pinoko, je ne soigne pas les âmes, réplique Black Jack, bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait vrai. »

Mais comme les deux compagnons discutent, l'hôtesse annonce bientôt l'atterrissage imminent de l'appareil. Au même moment, Brigitte, qui vient de s'installer dans un café de l'aéroport afin d'attendre l'arrivée de son hôte, ne se doute pas qu'elle est épiée par une jeune femme très belle et un policier très zélé.

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, rencontre de BJ et Brigitte au prochain chapitre. Vous pouvez admirer le travail de Cathy sur facebook, cherchez SugiyamasCreations ( le lien direct ne veut pas s'afficher correctement sur fanfiction!)_


	7. première rencontre

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brigitte qui guette depuis un moment l'arrivée du vol en direction de Tokyo aperçoit un homme de grande taille tout de noir vêtu flanqué d'une petite fille rousse. Aussitôt la jeune femme s'approche de ce curieux couple, l'air assuré, car il ne peut s'agir que du fameux chirurgien que Dufour l'envoie accueillir.

« Bonjour Docteur Black Jack ! fait Brigitte de son ton le plus aimable. C'est un grand honneur pour moi de faire votre connaissance ! »

Mais manifestement, l'homme et l'enfant ne s'attendait pas à la venue de la criminologue, car ils la dévisagent d'un air perplexe. Consciente de l'effarement de ses hôtes, Brigitte s'empresse d'ajouter :

« Je suis le docteur Laroche, le professeur Dufour ne vous a peut être pas parlé de moi. Nous allons travailler ensemble, Docteur. »

Aussitôt un sourire discret se peint sur les traits blessés du médecin, alors que Pinoko considère maintenant la jeune femme d'un air suspicieux.

« Oh, veuillez m'excuser, Mademoiselle, répond aimablement Black Jack, mais votre cv est tellement impressionnant que je m'attendais à rencontrer une dame beaucoup plus âgée ! »

« Pff, que tu dis, grommelle Pinoko dans sa barbe. »

Brigitte, à qui la mine soupçonneuse de la petite fille n'a pas échappé, se penche alors vers elle et dit :

« Tu dois être Pinoko ! Comme tu es jolie ! Vous devez être très fier d'elle, Docteur ! »

Ravie de ce compliment auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, Pinoko abandonne son air renfrognée et gratifie la jeune femme d'un immense sourire. Après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, les deux voyageurs escortés par Brigitte vont s'installer à un café avant se prendre la route de l'hôtel de luxe que Dufour a pris soin de réserver. Mais les trois convives ne sont pas plutôt installés qu'un homme vêtu d'un imperméable marron et coiffé de ce qui doit être un chapeau fait irruption devant eux, tel un diable sorti de sa boite.

« Tiens, Black Jack ! Je ne m'attendais pas à faire une telle prise aujourd'hui, cela me fera patienter jusqu'à la prochaine occasion d'arrêter Edgar ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'homme menotte les poignets du médecin avec une rapidité surprenante, sous les yeux ébahis de Brigitte et de Pinoko.

« Mais enfin, Inspecteur, commence la jeune femme, vous vous méprenez, le…. »

« Docteur Laroche, vous savez à qui vous parliez si aimablement ? Il s'agit de Black Jack, le fameux médecin marron appréhendé plusieurs fois par Interpol ! Ah, ah, tu es fait comme un rat, mon garçon ! »

« Inspecteur ! »

« Allons, allons, je constate que j'ai bien fait de vous suivre, ma jeune amie ! »

« Inspecteur Lacogne! reprend Brigitte avec fermeté, vous êtes en train de commettre une gigantesque bévue ! Le docteur Black Jack est mandaté par le professeur Dufour, entant qu'intervenant à l'université, mais également pour travailler sur le dossier Edgar ! Il n'y a rien de plus officiel, et que je sache, le docteur Black Jack ne fait actuellement l'objet d'aucune plainte ! Veuillez vous excusez immédiatement, Inspecteur ! »

La pauvre Lacogne considère alors Brigitte avec stupeur, comme s'il venait d'entendre parler un fantôme, puis détache avec une lenteur infinie les mains du chirurgien. Le policier reste interdit quelques instants puis finit par bredouiller confusément :

« Je… je vous prie de pardonner ma méprise, mais le professeur Dufour a quand même des idées curieuses et… »

« Au plaisir de vous revoir, le coupe sèchement Brigitte, pour couper cours à la présence encombrante du policier. »

Après le départ de l'inspecteur, Brigitte reste un instant interdite, consternée par la déplorable première impression donnée par le policier, mais contre toute attente, Black Jack se met à rire :

« Et bien, dites-moi, quel accueil musclé ! »

« Oh, je suis confuse, Docteur, réplique Brigitte, penaude. L'inspecteur Lacogne est parfois si….excessif. Son zèle a quelque chose de pathologique, et je pense bien l'étudier en même temps qu'Edgar. »

« Voilà qui pourrait être intéressant, répond Black Jack, en reprenant sa mine sérieuse habituelle. Mais dites-moi, je n'ai pas très bien compris en quoi le professeur Dufour avait besoin d'un chirurgien pour parfaire une étude de criminologie. »

« Oh, répond Brigitte, ravie de revenir à un sujet plus professionnel, vous comptez, je crois, parmi vos anciens patients, des parrains de la mafia et autres bandits qui ont eu recours à des modifications faciales, si je ne m'abuse. »

« C'est exact, répond Black Jack. Mais je suis bien persuadé de ne jamais avoir eu affaire à votre Edgar. »

_Ça c'est certain, pense Brigitte, je suis bien placée pour savoir que mon frère ne s'est jamais fait rafistoler le portrait._

« Enfin, Dufour vous expliquera tout cela bien mieux que moi. Je vais vous conduire à votre hôtel, puis nous irons ensuite à l'université, si vous le voulez bien. »

Après avoir réglé les consommations, Brigitte prend la direction du parking ou elle a garé sa voiture, puis s'arrête soudain, comme frappée par la foudre :

« Quelle idiote je fais ! s'écrie la jeune femme. On ne rentrera jamais à trois dans une smart ! »

Black Jack réplique alors d'une voix douce :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris soin de louer une voiture depuis Tokyo. Mais je veux bien que vous me guidiez, car je ne connais pas cette ville ! »

Après une halte à l'hôtel Meurice ou Pinoko et Black Jack dépose leurs bagages, Brigitte qui la laissé sa voiture dans le quartier, guide le médecin jusqu'à la Sorbonne ou les attend le doyen. Une fois les présentations de visu effectuées, Brigitte, désireuse de laisser les deux hommes s'expliquer entre eux, décide de proposer une découverte de Paris à Pinoko.

« Dis-moi, Pinoko, ça te plairait de visiter le quartier latin ? C'est juste à côté ! »

« Oh, oui ! s'écrie la petite fille avec chaleur ! »

« Docteur, vous me la confiez ? demande Brigitte en adressant un radieux sourire à Black Jack. »

Black Jack s'amuse un instant du regard suppliant que lui adresse Pinoko, qui manifestement est pressée de quitter le bureau de Dufour et finit par accepter.

« Très bien, Docteur, fait joyeusement Brigitte, je vous la ramène ce soir à votre hôtel. Travaillez bien, Messieurs, et ne dites pas trop de mal de moi ! »

Le doyen attend un instant que Brigitte se soit suffisamment éloigné puis dit à Black Jack :

« Quelle charmante jeune femme ! »

« Hum ? fait distraitement le chirurgien. »

« Comment, vous n'avez pas remarqué que le Docteur Laroche était charmante ? »

« Oh, bien sur que si, réplique Black Jack avec un imperceptible sourire. »

Pendant que les deux hommes discutent des prochaines fonctions du ténébreux médecin marron, Brigitte entreprend de faire visiter à Pinoko les lieux emblématiques de Paris. Après une visite de la cathédrale, puis une promenade en bateau mouche, la jeune femme entraine la petite fille sur les Champs Elysées dont les magasins restent ouverts tard le soir. Il est difficile de savoir qui des deux s'amuse le plus, tant Brigitte prend plaisir à s'occuper de l'étrange petite poupée japonaise que tout semble émerveiller. Après avoir arpenté bon nombre de magasins et fait quelques achats, Brigitte et Pinoko font une halte au Fouquet's. La petite fille s'empresse de commander une glace plus grande tandis que Brigitte se fait servir un martini dry.

« Tu zais, ze crois que le docteur, il t'aime bien ! commence Pinoko. »

A ces mots, la jeune femme rosit légèrement et réplique sur un ton qui se veut détaché :

« Ah, bon ? Mais tu sais, je ne lui ai pas parlé très longtemps. C'est un peu court pour décider si on aime ou non une personne, tu ne crois pas ? »

Mais manifestement, les objections de Brigitte n'ont que peu d'impact sur Pinoko qui répond d'un air docte :

« Tssss. Ze le connais bien, le docteur, moi, et ze sais qu'il t'aime bien. Et en plus il te trouve belle ! Z'ai bien vu comment il te regardait ! »

« Tu es bien romantique, ma puce ! réplique Brigitte dans un rire forcé. »

« Mais tu zais, ze zuis d'accord, reprend Pinoko sur qui les objections de Brigitte n'ont décidemment aucun effet. Parce que moi auzi ze t'aime beaucoup ! »

« Tu es adorable ! réplique Brigitte ! Mais il se fait tard, et je vais justement te ramener au docteur qui va commencer à se demander si je ne t'ai pas enlevée ! »

Environ trente minutes plus tard, Brigitte arrive au Meurice avec Pinoko, ou Black Jack est déjà revenu depuis un certain temps. Ravie, mais épuisée par sa journée, Pinoko file se coucher et s'endors aussitôt, pendant que Brigitte et Black Jack font rapidement le point sur les exigences de Dufour et échangent quelques mots courtois. Pendant toute la durée de ce rapide dialogue, Brigitte ne peut s'empêcher d'être fascinée par le regard de velours du chirurgien, un regard à la fois doux et triste, qui forme un curieux contraste avec la dureté que sa grande cicatrice donne à son visage. Finalement, la jeune femme prend congé de son hôte et va récupérer sa voiture qu'elle à garé non loin de l'hôtel. Mais elle n'a pas roulé plus de dix minutes lorsque son portable sonne _sans doute Lacogne qui veut s'excuser de son comportement, _pense Brigitte comme elle s'empare de l'appareil. Mais c'est une toute autre voix qu'elle entend au bout du fil :

« Docteur Laroche ? Fait Black Jack de sa voix grave et douce. Je tenais encore à vous témoigner ma gratitude. Pinoko semblait vraiment enchantée. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien répond Brigitte avec chaleur. Votre fille est un amour ! »

« Un amour ? Oui, à petite dose, réplique Black Jack, que la remarque de Brigitte amuse. Avez-vous déjà des projets pour demain soir ? »

« Euh… aucun, à part un éventuel tête à tête romantique avec mon ordinateur. »

« Alors je souhaiterai vous inviter à dîner pour vous remercier, si vous êtes d'accord. »

« Mais avec plaisir, Docteur Black Jack. »

« Kuroo. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est mon prénom. Puis-je de mon côté vous appeler Brigitte ? »

« Bien sur… Kuroo. »


	8. Chapter 8

C'est avec un sentiment de joie mêlée d'une curieuse appréhension que Brigitte se rend le lendemain à la Sorbonne afin d'y assurer ses cours. En effet, la jeune femme a hâte de recroiser son nouveau collègue, mais les propos de Pinoko, et l'attitude du médecin marron la laissent perplexe. En effet, ce qu'elle sait du chirurgien cadre assez mal avec l'impression qu'elle en a eue. Brigitte, qui s'attendait à rencontrer un personnage glacial, suffisant et antipathique trouve maintenant le géni du bistouri assez séduisant et aimable, bien qu'énigmatique. Cependant, toujours cartésienne, la jeune femme se raisonne, comme elle arrive à proximité de la célèbre université : _Calme ton enthousiasme, ma fille, tu ne le connais que depuis hier. Si on peut appeler ça connaître quelqu'un. De plus, il est certainement très poli, comme la plupart de ses compatriotes, et ne cherche qu'à te remercier de s'être occupé de sa fille._

C'est pourtant avec la fébrilité d'une lycéenne amoureuse que Brigitte s'engage par la suite dans les couloirs de la Sorbonne, espérant apercevoir son mystérieux collègue. Hélas, ce dernier ne montre pas le bout de son nez pour le moment, et, déçue, la jeune femme se décide à entrer dans son amphithéâtre ou l'attend déjà une cinquantaine d'étudiants. Apparemment, l'arrivée de Black Jack a été remarquée de tous, car une jeune fille blonde interpelle Brigitte sitôt que cette dernière a posé sa serviette sur sa chaire :

« Professeur Laroche, vous avez vu le nouvel intervenant ? Celui qui va nous faire cours sur la chirurgie faciale ? »

« Vous voulez parlez du docteur Black Jack, Mademoiselle Dupuis ? répond Brigitte sur un ton qui se veut neutre. Oui, le professeur Dufour et moi-même l'avons accueilli hier. C 'est une chance pour vous d'avoir un tel maître. »

« Je ne sais pas, reprend la petite blonde, en tous cas il est super séduisant, ce prof ! »

« Tu as de drôles de goûts ! Intervient son voisin, un grand brun à lunettes. Evidemment, si on aime le genre balafré …. »

Gênée par la tournure que prennent les évènements, Brigitte reprend d'un ton ferme :

« Allons, allons, tel n'est pas notre propos d'aujourd'hui ! Veuillez reprendre votre cours sur les pervers manipulateurs. Nous allons voir comment ce type de pathologie se manifeste dans le comportement des tueurs en série ! »

Lorsqu'elle sort de cours, Brigitte arpente lentement les couloirs et s'attarde dans la salle commune des enseignants du département, chose qu'elle ne fait d'ordinaire que rarement, dans l'espoir presque inconscient de croiser le médecin marron. La jeune femme se met à éplucher avec une infinie minutie une revue de psychologie, afin de se donner une contenance devant ses collègues, mais abandonne bientôt sa tâche, car Black Jack n'a manifestement pas très envie de venir frayer avec les autres universitaires. Déçue, Brigitte se résous alors à rentrer chez elle, motivée par le fait de revoir le médecin marron en tête à tête dans la soirée. Comme elle se dirige vers l'ascenseur qui mène au parking souterrain, elle finit par apercevoir le chirurgien qui lui fait signe de la main et lui adresse un discret sourire. C'est donc avec un étrange sentiment de légèreté que Brigitte regagne son appartement ou cependant une surprise l'attend.

En tournant la clef, Brigitte est soudain prise d'anxiété, comme si elle percevait une présence étrangère. Prudemment, la jeune femme s'avance vers le salon… ou elle aperçoit bientôt Magali, confortablement installée dans son canapé de cuir blanc. En voyant son amie, Brigitte ouvre des yeux ronds et s'écrie :

« Ça, par exemple ! Mais comment es-tu rentrée ? »

Sans bouger de sa place, la jeune femme adresse à Brigitte un charmant sourire et répond tranquillement :

« Par la porte. »

Devant l'air effaré de son amie, Magali ajoute :

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Edgar a un passe pour toutes les serrures de portes blindées, y compris celles qui ne sont pas encore sur le marché. La tienne ne fait pas exception. »

Toujours sous le coup de la surprise, Brigitte parviens cependant à recouvrer ses esprits et fini par articuler :

« Cela ne m'explique pas ce que tu fais ici ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir, quand même ! »

Magali toise son amie comme si cette dernière venait de lui annoncer une nouvelle incroyable et rétorque sans se départir de son énigmatique sourire :

« Pourquoi ? Tu comptais peut-être rentrer accompagnée ? Au hasard, d'un homme grand, vêtu de noir, avec une balafre et des cheveux d'ébène et de neige ? »

« Mais….mais que….balbutie Brigitte, de plus en plus gênée par le sourire entendu de Magali. »

« Oh, mais avec joie !...Kuroo, reprend Magali en imitant son amie. »

Sans répondre, Brigitte considère Magali avec stupeur, comme si elle avait affaire à un fantôme.

« Ne fais pas cette tête ! fait Magali, visiblement ravie de son effet. »

« Co….comment sais-tu…..que….que. »

« C'est simple, Edgar s'inquiétait pour sa petite sœur chérie, alors il m'a demandé de te surveiller. Si tu regardes bien ta montre, tu y verras un micro miniaturisé que j'ai installé sur la tranche du bracelet. »

Incrédule, Brigitte scrute alors fébrilement le bracelet et y découvre u minuscule bouton noir qui se confond avec la molette de réglage.

« J'ai donc entendu tout ce que tu as dis ces deux derniers jours. C'était vraiment très instructif. Ton regard et celui du toubib étaient assez éloquents, également. »

Pour prouver ce qu'elle avance, Magali sort de son sac à main une paire de lunettes de soleil de grand couturier qu'elle tend à Brigitte, toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

« Mets-les, et tu vas comprendre. »

Brigitte chausse alors la paire de lunettes et réalise qu'il s'agit en vérité de jumelles surpuissantes.

« Impressionnant ! s'exclame Brigitte. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Edgar est un vrai génie, il aurait fait un merveilleux ingénieur ! »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'espionner ! Gronde Brigitte qui, cette fois, a recouvré parfaitement ses esprits. Et quel jeu joues-tu ? Tu vends des infos sur Edgar tout en m'espionnant pour son compte ! Vos rapports sont pour le moins curieux ! »

« Mais qui dit le contraire ? Réplique joyeusement Magali. »

Puis la jeune femme se décide finalement à quitter le canapé de cuir blanc et reprend vivement :

« Bien, il s'agit maintenant de t'aider à te préparer pour ce soir. C'est en réalité pour ça que je suis venue. »

« Merci, mais je sais m'habiller toute seule, tu sais, bougonne Brigitte. »

Manifestement, la mauvaise humeur de Brigitte n'a aucune répercussion sur la détermination de Magali qui file droit dans la chambre de son amie et se met en devoir de fureter dans sa penderie, avec la même précision qu'elle emploie à inspecter les coffres-forts de ses victimes.

« Alors, fait Magali, come pour elle-même, il s'agit de trouver de quoi émoustiller un peu ce glacial médecin ! Voyons, voyons….. »

« Magali, tu ne crois pas que tu t'emballes un peu vite ? fait Brigitte, amusée malgré elle de l'enthousiasme de son amie. J'avoue que je trouve le docteur Black Jack intéressant et sympathique, mais c'est tout ! »

« Foutaise ! réplique énergiquement Magali, si tu trouves sympathique un tel homme, c'est qu'il te plait ! »

Puis la jeune voleuse poursuit sur un ton feutré :

« Mais je te comprend ! Il est bel homme, malgré sa figure cassée, et je ne serais pas moi-même contre le fait de voir à quoi il ressemble sans son costume noir… »

« Magali ! »

« Ah, tu vois, tu es jalouse ! Hé, hé, qui a raison ? »

Sans répondre, Brigitte adresse à Magali un sourire contrit d'enfant pris en faute. Cette dernière poursuit :

« Par ailleurs, je t'ai trouvé brillante, Bijou, séduire la fille pour avoir le père, c'est un coup de maître ! Mais méfiance ! Il ne faut pas t'encombrer de la gamine outre mesure ! De plus, le risque est qu'il ne voit finalement en toi qu'une mère potentielle pour sa fille ! Et alors là, fini de rire ! »

Tandis qu'elle parle, Magali poursuit ses investigations vestimentaires et finit par extraire une robe fourreau de soie émeraude, au décolleté avantageux.

« Voilà qui est parfait ! Même un iceberg comme ton Black Jack ne saurait rester de glace devant ça ! »

« Magali, je te répète que nos rapports sont, et resteront purement amicaux et professionnels ! »

« Mais oui ! Moi aussi, j'ai des rapports amicaux et professionnels avec Edgar ! »


	9. Chapter 9

Après le départ de Magali, Brigitte parfait sa toilette en relevant ses longs cheveux roux en un chignon lâche et sort de sa coiffeuse une rivière d'émeraudes et de diamants, fruit des rapines de son illustre grand-père, et fort heureusement non répertorié par interpol. Pendant un moment, la jeune femme contemple l'image que lui renvoie le miroir de sa psyché, songeuse. Se pourrait-il que son amie ait raison et que son intérêt pour le ténébreux médecin japonais ne soit pas d'ordre strictement professionnel ou intellectuel ? Brigitte doit en effet admettre que tout, dans son attitude des derniers jours porte à croire que le chirurgien ne lui est pas indifférent, mais sa vie est devenue tellement compliquée depuis que Dufour lui a confié de dossier « Edgar » qu'il n'est pas évident de faire le tri. Mais elle est bientôt tirée de sa rêverie par le bruit de l'interphone qui lui annonce que Black Jack vient d'arriver en bas de l'immeuble. Aussitôt Brigitte s'empare de son étole et sort comme une flèche de l'appartement pour ne pas faire attendre le chirurgien. _ Magali me dirait qu'il faut toujours faire poireauter les hommes _ songe Brigitte comme l'ascenseur descend. Cette réflexion sur les rapports hommes/femmes touche rapidement à sa fin car la jeune femme aperçoit bientôt Black Jack qui l'attend dans sa voiture, juste devant la porte de l'immeuble.

« Bonsoir Brigitte ! Fait le toubib de sa voix grave et posée. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en avance. »

« Bonsoir, Doc…Kuroo. Pas du tout, j'étais prête depuis une heure. »

Brigitte n'a pas plutôt prononcé ses paroles qu'elle se rend compte de sa maladresse et imagine déjà les reproches de Magali quant à son inaptitude à se faire désirer. Mais manifestement, la franchise de la jeune femme amuse le docteur qui lui sourit avec bonne humeur et réplique :

« Et bien, vous n'êtes décidemment pas une femme ordinaire ! »

Brigitte reste perplexe quant à cette dernière réflexion, qui peut tout aussi bien être une critique ou un compliment et décide donc d'orienter la conversation sur des banalités jusqu'à leur arrivée au restaurant, afin d'éviter de commettre une nouvelle gaffe. Fort heureusement, Black Jack qui ne connait pas encore bien Paris reste concentré sur la route, ce qui l'empêche de remarquer la légère teinte rosée qui colore les joues de la jeune femme.

Comme Brigitte s'emploie à retrouver sa contenance habituelle, la voiture s'engage bientôt dans le Boulevard Saint Germain, tourne à droite et s'arrête au 15, Quai de la Tournelle, devant la Tour d'Argent, l'un des restaurants les plus réputés de la ville. Eblouie par ce choix auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, la jeune femme se promet de remercier Magali qui l'a forcée à revêtir sa plus belle robe.

Aussitôt, le voiturier s'empresse de récupérer le véhicule et Black Jack escorte galamment son invitée jusqu'à l'entrée du palace ou un maître d'hôte très stylé les accueille pour les conduire ensuite dans un salon particulier.

« J'ai omis de vous dire que vous étiez ravissante ce soir, fait Black Jack lorsque le maître d'hôtel s'éloigne. »

« Je vous renvoie le compliment, réplique Brigitte, vous êtes très élégant. »

En effet, chose peu fréquente, le médecin a abandonné son habituel costume noir pour un smoking agrémenté d'un nœud papillon de soie pourpre. Sensible à cet effort, la jeune femme gratifie son hôte d'un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg, ce qui manifestement, ne demeure pas sans effet sur Black Jack dont les yeux noirs s'éclairent d'une lueur qu'elle n'a encore jamais vue.

Après que le maitre d'hôtel soit venu prendre la commande, Black Jack qui est manifestement d'humeur amène, entreprend Brigitte sur son escapade avec Pinoko :

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? Demande le médecin avec gaieté, elle ne parle plus que de vous ! »

« Rien de particulier, réplique Brigitte, votre fille est très curieuse d'esprit et tout l'intéresse. Ce n'est pas difficile de s'occuper d'une telle petite fille. »

Manifestement, la réponse de Brigitte plonge Black Jack dans la plus extrême perplexité, car il réplique bientôt :

« D'habitude, Pinoko déteste les femmes. En particulier les jolies femmes. Voyez-vous, la _naissance _de Pinoko fut quelque peu _particulière._ »

« Oui, elle me l'a dit, répond Brigitte en hochant la tête. »

« Elle a une fâcheuse tendance à affirmer qu'elle a 18 ans et qu'elle est mon épouse. Ce qui la rend particulièrement désagréable avec la gens féminine. »

L'image de ce petit bout de femme occupée à vilipender Black Jack comme une épouse bafouée semble si comique à Brigitte que cette dernière ne peut se retenir de rire.

« Riez, proteste Black Jack sans pour autant se départir de sa bonne humeur, il n'empêche que cette attitude ne me semble pas bonne pour sa santé mentale ! »

« Rassurez-vous, réplique Brigitte, c'est tout à fait normal qu'une petite fille soit amoureuse de son papa. Surtout lorsqu'elle n'a jamais eu de repère maternel. On appelle cela le complexe d'Electre. Ça lui passera en grandissant, et vous regretterez alors l'époque bénie ou vous étiez son dieu. »

« Oui, répond pensivement Black Jack, il va d'ailleurs falloir que je songe à un moyen de la faire grandir normalement… »

Puis il reprend avec plus d'assurance :

« Et vous-même, Brigitte, étiez-vous amoureuse de votre père ? »

« Oh, non, mon père est mort alors que j'étais un bébé. Moi, j'étais amoureuse de mon grand frère ! »

Puis, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir évoqué l'existence d'Edgar devant Black Jack, Brigitte reprend :

« Avez-vous des frères et sœurs ? »

« J'ai deux demi-sœurs, répond sombrement le médecin, l'ainée des deux est décédée en me sauvant la vie. Je ne fréquente pas du tout la seconde, qui n'est pas une personne très sympathique. »

Puis il reprend d'une voix plus enjouée :

« Parlez-moi de votre frère ! Vous semblez très proche de lui. »

La sollicitation de Black Jack laisse Brigitte un instant désarçonnée : _se pourrait-il que Dufour ou Lacogne soit au courant de mes liens avec Edgar et enquêtent sur mon compte via le docteur ? Mais non, quel intérêt aurait-il dans cette affaire ? _

La jeune femme décide cependant de répondre à Black Jack de manière évasive :

« Et bien, lorsque mon frère et moi étions petits, il passait des heures entières à fabriquer des serrures extrêmement complexes, et tout un tas d'objets très ingénieux. Il adorait également se déguiser, et faire des farces à toute la famille. Ensuite, à l'adolescence, ses dons d'inventeurs se sont confirmés, et son goût pour les femmes s'est manifesté. Je me souviens qu'il draguait toutes mes copines ! A l'époque, j'étais très gênée de la situation. Mais c'est un être adorable, plein de fantaisie et d'une extrême gentillesse ! Et pour vous rassurer sur le complexe d'Electre, je peux vous dire que son actuelle fiancée est ma meilleure amie ! »

« Je vous envie, Brigitte, répond Black Jack avec un petit sourire triste. Vous semblez très proche de votre famille… »

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup ma mère et mon frère. »

« Et que fais ce frère si extraordinaire ? »

Brigitte prend prétexte de sa canette qui est en train de refroidir pour chercher ses mots, puis répond :

« Il est dans les affaires…mais il travaille également dans l'ingénierie, à l'occasion. »

Mais la conversation des deux jeunes gens est bientôt interrompue par l'arrivée d'un serveur qui vient s'enquérir du bon déroulement du dîner.

« Tout va bien, jolie dame ? fait l'homme à l'attention de Brigitte. »

« Tout à fait, je vous remercie, répond aimablement la jeune femme. »

Puis le serveur ajoute à l'attention de Black Jack :

« Permettez-moi, Monsieur, de vous féliciter pour votre excellent goût en matière de femme. »

Sans laisser au toubib le temps de répondre, le serveur gratifie le couple d'un sourire malicieux et disparait comme une flèche. Soudain, Brigitte sursaute, comme frappée par une évidence :

« Oh, mais c'est… »

Inquiet de l'air soudain ébahi de son hôte, Black Jack demande :

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui, répond Brigitte, aussi naturellement que possible. Veuillez m'excuser une minute. »

La jeune femme fait mine de se rendre aux toilettes, mais se rend en réalité à la réception du restaurant ou elle interpelle le maître d'hôtel :

« Excusez-moi, pouvez vous m'indiquez ou trouver le serveur qui est venu nous voir il y a une minute, mon ami et moi ? »

« Je n'ai vu personne entrer dans le salon, Mademoiselle, répond l'homme, contrit. »

« Hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais, murmure Brigitte pour elle-même. Merci beaucoup ! »

_Cette fois, Edgar, tu exagères ! Et en plus, tu te mets en danger !_

Puis elle regagne le salon privé ou l'attend Black Jack, soucieux de l'état de la jeune femme :

« Tout va bien ? Demande le docteur avec sollicitude. »

« Oui, oui, réplique Brigitte, j'ai juste eu un léger étourdissement .Le vin, sans doute. Mais tout va bien, je vous remercie. »

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, la jeune femme adresse à Black Jack un sourire enjôleur dont Magali serait fière et lui effleure le bout des doigts en faisant mine d'attraper son verre. Puis elle ajoute :

« Je passe vraiment une excellente soirée. Rien ne pourra la gâcher. »

Brigitte a prononcé ses dernières paroles par provocation vis-à-vis d'Edgar qui se cache peut-être encore à proximité, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que c'est l'absolue vérité.

« Il en est de même pour moi, répond Black Jack dont l'apparente froideur est démentie par l'éloquence de son regard. Je commence à partager l'avis de Pinoko à votre sujet. »


	10. Chapter 10

Après avoir fait de longs détours, justifiés par sa méconnaissance de la géographie parisienne, la voiture de Black Jack se gare finalement en bas de l'immeuble de Brigitte. Avant de descendre du véhicule, la jeune femme gratifie son hôte d'un baiser sur la joue et dit avec chaleur :

« Je vous remercie encore pour cet excellent moment. Mais je vous dois à présent moi-même un dîner. »

Puis, soucieuse de ne pas paraître trop réceptive au charme du médecin marron, elle ajoute :

« Avec Pinoko, naturellement ! »

La sollicitude de Brigitte vis-à-vis de sa fille ne semble pas enthousiasmer Black Jack qui bredouille :

« Oh, vous savez, elle n'est pas habituée à veiller très tard. Et elle a l'habitude de rester seule, je suis souvent en déplacement. »

La première réaction de Brigitte quant à cette réponse est un mouvement de surprise, car, malgré sa personnalité particulière, Black Jack lui semble être un père attentif et aimant. Puis elle comprend que le médecin veut lui faire comprendre maladroitement qu'il a envie de passer plus de temps seul en sa compagnie et rougit très légèrement.

« Et bien soit. Comme vous voudrez. Disons après-demain ? »

« Avec joie »

Avant de sortir du véhicule, Brigitte dépose un dernier baiser sur la joue du chirurgien et court prestement à la porte de l'immeuble. Un instant, Black Jack la regarde entrer dans le bâtiment avant de démarrer, au prise avec un sentiment qu'il n'a plus éprouvé depuis au moins dix ans….

Lorsqu'elle arrive devant la porte de son appartement, le sourire rêveur de Brigitte se dissipe aussitôt et fait place à une expression de défit, car la jeune femme entend bien en découdre avec une certaine personne dont la présence chez elle ne fait aucun doute. Sans prendre la peine de sortir ses clefs, Brigitte pousse vivement la porte qu'elle sait ouverte et entre dans le vestibule d'un pas décidé. Puis elle se dirige vers le salon et lance sur un ton de défit :

« Montre-toi, Edgar, la plaisanterie a assez duré ! »

Presque aussitôt, la silhouette de l'intéressé de détache dans la pénombre du salon, un verre de whisky à la main

« Quelle perspicacité, Bijou ! lance le voleur d'un ton goguenard. Avec toi comme équipière, Tonton Gaston va faire de sérieux progrès ! »

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, Brigitte retire frénétiquement ses escarpins qu'elle lance violemment à la figure de son frère. Mais Edgar évite les projectiles avec la dextérité d'un artiste de cirque et va s'assoir tranquillement dans le canapé de cuir blanc, tel un chat paresseux.

« Allons, allons, réplique le bandit sans se départir de sa bonne humeur légendaire, un peu d'humour, que diable ! Ah, ah, c'était trop mignon, de te voir faire les yeux doux au docteur Patchwork. »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu, bougre d'abruti ? rétorque la jeune femme. C'est un nouveau collègue, il est normal que je me montre aimable avec lui ! Si tous les français étaient comme toi, plus personne ne voudrait venir dans ce pays ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un obsédé que tout le monde doit être à ton image ! »

Loin d'être impressionné par l'air furibond de sa petite sœur, Edgar éclate de rire, ce qui a pour résultat d'accroitre davantage la colère de Brigitte. Ne sachant que dire, tant la désinvolture de son frère l'énerve et la déstabilise, cette dernière court se réfugier dans sa chambre afin de troquer sa robe du soir contre un confortable pyjama, laissant Edgar toujours hilare dans le salon.

Quelques instants plus tard, Brigitte réapparait dans le salon, plus sereine mais toujours en colère contre son irrévérencieux grand frère. Ses cheveux, qui quelques minutes auparavant étaient ramenés en un chignon savamment déstructuré, tombent maintenant en cascade sur ses épaules, ce qui lui donne des allures de lionne farouche. Sur un ton froid et cassant, la jeune femme reprend :

« Comment as-tu fait pour savoir ou je me trouvais ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne ! »

Au comble de la bonne humeur, Edgar rétorque :

« Ce que tu peux être naïve, ma petite chérie ! Parce que tu crois qu'on peut faire confiance à une femme ? »

« Oh, Magali ! »

« Eh, oui, j'obtiens ce que je veux de cette délicieuse gazelle ! Enfin, moyennant rétribution, bien sur ! »

« Elle va me le payer ! marmonne Brigitte entre ses dents. »

« Allons, allons, Magali s'inquiète pour toi, reprend Edgar sur un ton plus sérieux. Et moi aussi. Il faut dire que tu n'es guère douée avec les hommes ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te permet de…. »

Sans laisser à sa sœur le loisir de poursuivre, Edgar reprend, désinvolte :

« Par exemple, regarde ce pyjama ! Est-ce que c'est le pyjama de quelqu'un qui veut séduire, hein ? Je suis sur que tu as une grosse culotte en coton, par-dessus le marché ! »

« Quelle importance ? répond Brigitte, trop abasourdie par la remarque de son frère pour être encore énervée. Il ne me voit pas en ce moment ! »

« Justement, grossière erreur, il faut tout anticiper ! Tu n'anticipes rien ! On dirait une gamine de quinze ans ! »

Encouragé par son propre ton docte, le jeune voleur poursuit :

« Par exemple, inutile de dire à un type qui t'invite et te dévore des yeux que tu passes une excellente soirée. C'est lui qui doit se sentir flatté et heureux. Tu dois lui faire comprendre que tu lui fais une fleur ! Et tu ne dois pas non plus faire savoir que tu es prête depuis une heure ! En faisant ça, tu lui accorde trop d'importance ! »

Cette fois, la colère de Brigitte retombe tant les propos d'Edgar lui semblent amusants mais en même temps plein de sagesse. Cependant, une chose dans les paroles de son frère l'a interpellée. Avec le même air timide qu'elle avait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Brigitte demande :

« Dis, Edgar, c'est vrai qu'il me dévorait des yeux ? »

« Tu dois être la seule personne du restaurant à ne pas l'avoir remarqué ! Soupire Edgar. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, rétorque la jeune femme. Peut-être veut-il simplement être aimable et poli. Il est si différent de….si différent….de toi. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas démonstratif ? C'est normal, ça, Bijou. C'est un japonais. C'est le comble de la vulgarité pour un japonais d'exprimer ses sentiments de façon ostentatoire. Et c'est déjà très explicite, pour un homme de cette culture, d'avoir dit qu'il te trouvait ravissante. Ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que le pauvre malheureux n'était pas loin de la crise cardiaque ce soir ! Dieu, que les femmes sont cruelles ! »

Soudain, Brigitte prend un air consterné, comme si on venait de lui annoncer le décès de sa mère.

« Oh, quelle horreur ! »

« Enfin, calme-toi, Brigitte, c'était une façon de parler ! »

« C'est pas ça ! Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue ! Il a du me prendre pour une geisha ! »

Cette dernière réplique plonge Edgar dans l'hilarité la plus absolue. Au bout de quelques instants, le voleur réplique :

« Mais non, mais non, ma Bijou ! C'est un japonais ! Pas un moine trappiste !

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin devant la porte de sa suite, Black Jack se prépare psychologiquement à affronter les foudres de Pinoko, si d'aventure cette dernière n'est pas encore endormie. Car la petite fille, semblable en ce point à une épouse jalouse, n'aime pas que le médecin s'absente tard dans la soirée. Avec précaution, Black Jack tourne la clef et entre à pas de loup dans l'appartement…pour trouver Pinoko affalée sur le canapé, manifestement peu inquiète des allées et venues de son tuteur. La petite fille semble captivée par une émission de télévision dans laquelle des hommes aux allures improbables ayant tous largement dépassé la trentaine tentent de se caser avec l'aide de leurs mères. Finalement, Pinoko daigne tourner la tête vers le médecin, éteint le poste et saute au bas du canapé. Puis, comme si elle venait d'ingurgiter tout un tube de vitamine, la petite fille demande avec vivacité :

« Alors, alors, comment z'était ? »

Pinoko a posé sa question avec autant d'enthousiasme que si elle s'enquerrait de la future venue du père Noël, sans laisser poindre une once de jalousie. Black Jack est si peu habitué à ce genre de réaction de la part de sa fille qu'il ne peut que balbutier :

« Ben….euh….c'était bien. »

Manifestement, Pinoko n'entend pas se satisfaire de cette réponse lacunaire, car elle insiste :

« Comment était habillée Brigitte. Elle était zuper belle, ze parie ! »

« Oh, euh…oui, oui. »

« Comment était za robe ? »

Au comble de la surprise, Black Jack entreprend donc de décrire dans les moindres détails la toilette de la jeune criminologue, face à une Pinoko manifestement ravie. L'enthousiasme flagrant de la petite fille quant aux qualités de Brigitte étonne de plus en plus Black Jack, davantage habitué à la soupe à la grimace lorsque Pinoko se trouve en présence d'une femme.

« Et alors ? Tu l'as embrazée, au moins ! »

« Mais enfin Pinoko ! proteste le médecin, de plus en plus gêné par l'interrogatoire de sa fille. »

« Tu l'as embrazée, oui ou non ? »

« Mais euh…non ! »

« Oh, t'es vraiment nul, docteur ! Tu zais pas draguer les filles ! Qu'est-ze que ze vais faire de toi ? »

Cette fois, Black Jack, contrarié par le ton un peu trop libre de la petite fille, réplique vivement :

« Enfin, Pinoko, je ne te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, tu vas recevoir une fessée, oui ! Et d'abord, les enfants de ton âge n'ont rien à faire debout à cette heure ! »

« Z'ai 18 ans ! »

« Tu es un bébé, et tu ne comprends rien à la vie ! Laisse donc les adultes régler leurs problèmes sans t'en mêler ! »

Les dernières paroles de Black Jack font manifestement impression sur la fillette dont les yeux sombres se mettent à briller. Manifestement, l'enfant retient ses larmes, signes, chez Pinoko, d'une profonde contrariété qui n'a rien d'un caprice. Se sentant coupable, Black Jack reprend d'une voix douce :

« Bon, bon, excuse-moi de m'être emportée, mais toi aussi, avec tes questions tordues ! Allons, dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

Troublée, Pinoko articule alors faiblement :

« Ze veux….ze voudrais….que tu épouses Brigitte. »

« Comment ? »

« Oui…..Elle est zuper zentille…..et très belle ! Oh, dis, épouse là ! »

Black Jack pousse un profond soupir et réplique :

« Ce n'est pas si simple. Et puis pourquoi tu veux me caser, d'abord ? C'est l'émission française que tu regardais à l'instant, qui t'a donné des idées ? »

Mais Pinoko ne semble pas décidée à répondre à la question et poursuit sur son idée :

« Elle te plait, Brigitte ? »

« Mais…. »

« Répond-moi ! »

« Et bien, oui ! Voilà, tu es contente ? »

« Alors, tu vas l'épouser ? »

« Pinoko, il faut être deux pour décider de ça, tu sais ! »

« Oh, za, z'est pas un problème ! »

Puis, manifestement ravie de la réponse obtenue, la petite fille file se coucher sans daigner fournir plus d'explication, laissant Black Jack plus perplexe que jamais.


End file.
